Shugo Chara 10 Years Later
by Kayla Schulz
Summary: What happens 10 years after Shugo Chara last took place? If Ikuto has been gone all that time what happened to Amu? What does Amu do when all the people she was proud to call her friends disappeared? find out in Shugo Chara 10 Years Later! discontinued til further notice due to extreme writers block and me being shitty as hell
1. prologue and ikuto returns

We pick 10 years after Ikuto left Amu for the first was very depressed due to ikuto leaving Tadase turning his back on her and the rest of the guardians have to move away because of school grade except Yaya and Tadase. Yaya and Tadase soon started going out which no one expected but it happened and they really look like a good pair but that just depressed Amu after their first date amu locked herself in her room with a connected bathroom and family members bringing her food she stayed close enough to healthy a depressed girl could. Amu had been in her room for a little over and her mom gave a years worth of textbooks and poetry book for amu to be ready for college but she was only 14. She hasn't heard from anyone since the last time she was at school. At the end of 2 years Amu was moved to a different school because she couldn't go outside and was driving her family insane. She tranfered into the school but shunned everyone except the teachers so she could keep her record straight as possible. She spent the rest of her school days and in the process her personality really did become 'Cool and Spicy' but no one commented anymore. 23 year old Amu so 28 year old Ikuto. Amu First person POV. As I walked inside my new-bought house. The only house I have been in since graduating High School. It has new smells and my Shugo Charas' seem to be happy about my graduation on college. Now she can be a Journalist. I open the door to my room and gasp. All my stuff was already there and unpacked thanks to Ami. In the the far left corner a black and pink laced bedspread laid over top a large king sized. With a white sparkly skull with a pink sparkly bow on the right corner surounded by black rug beside her bed with a black vanity next to the slide door opening to the ledge. my closet on the same wall as my door with all my cloths. I opened the closet and got out my PJs and stripped down. Suddenly when im fully naked except for the butterfly hairclip keeping my bangs out of my eyes. I turn around and there's a guy with midnight blue hair that looks soft to touch and matching eyes. My eyes widen at the sight as I reach for something to cover my nakedness. "Ikuto!" **_sorry its short but this is my first time writing a fanfiction EVER! _****_Read and review._**


	2. the great emotions

marieschulZ:Hey guys we do not own Shugo Chara. Oh, yeah, hey you two how about a lemon this chapter huh

Amu:Dont u dare...

Ikuto:Oh ya, this cat is back in action!

Amu:Pervert!

Ikuto:Hey Amu

Amu:Y-y-you perverted, cat stay away!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ikuto's POV.<strong>

I climbs inside her house and Amu struggles to cover herself up

"What do you think your doing Ikuto?". Amu backs away, Ikuto backs her naked body against the wall and kisses her passionately Amu moans against his mouth he pulls away and says.

"My amu u sure have grown you have to be at least a D cup now. Blushing shes goes to covered her breasts but I pin her hands above her head. I lower my head to suck pink nubs as I lead her to the bed.

"Oh how I've missed you Amu," I said nip her nipple she moans and I chuckle. I slowly make a trial of kisses and nips down her body and then I reach her clit I lick at it and started flicking it with my tongue.

"Oh, Ikuto im im cu...mming" Amu said as her juices came into my mouth. I drank it all then I put my head up and smirked.

"You neko hentai baka(idiot) pevert!" she yelled at me but I didn't care. I kiss before she could continue her name calling.

"So, hows Kiddy King and the others?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amu's POV.<strong>

I started balling when asked how tadase and the others were doing.

"What? Did I say something bad or am I scaring you?"

"No, no. Its not u. Its just the fact that everyone but Yaya and Tadase left and Tadase broke up with me for Yaya and they started acting all stuck up and snobby and never talk to me anymore. Its horrible. I was all alone since a year after you left. Ikuto p-pease dont leave me again. Last time u left I almost died. I-I tried to kill myself when you all left me. It scared me trying to take my own life. So please ikuto dont ever leave me again!"I cried.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ikuto's POV.<strong>

I was shocked by how broken and scared she was. I got off her and laid on my back.

"I'll never leave you again Amu I swear you'll have to kill me first."

She cried on my chest until she fell asleep. I got up and told Yoru and Rebel(the black egg from the end of the embryo situation)to bring their egg inside and go to sleep.

"Ran,Miki, Su, Dia" I said "Where are you? I need to talk to you!" Ran came out of the basket of eggs sleepily

"Yes...IKUTO YOUR BACK!" she yelled and the rest of the charas woke up.

"Ikuto!" they all said at the same time hey girls meet rebel we are gonna be staying here for a while.

"Ok, is there room for two more eggs in that basket~nya?" yoru called out. Yoru dropped his egg in the basket.

"Yoru, you have them right?"

"Ya~nya," Yoru said

"Good. Have fun, but not tonight. Tonight go to sleep. Please yoru."

"Ok~nya" Yoru said. As I curled up on the bed with Amu.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day. Still Ikuto's POV.<strong>

"Hey, Amu, wake up. Amu, okay u have forced this on yourself~nya" Yoru bites Amus ear she slaps yoru away and cover up her face. So I pick her up and put her naked ass over my shoulder and set her still asleep in the shower and turn on the cold water full blast.

* * *

><p>K and G (stands for Kayla and Gladys. we share this account) sorry its short but we dont have alot of time on our hands and only I G could write this chapter so ya sorry by the way if u want me to do a chara lemon in one of the chapters please tell me by the way I have to rescue Ikuto. Amu tied him up and put him in a closet by the way amu let him out! KAYLA IS REVIEWING BUT IS NOT CURRENTLY HERE.<p>

Amu:Dont you dare get my sweet innocent little charas involved in this and never that perverted baka neko tried to have sex with me

Ikuto: No I didnt G wrote it blane her not me now untie me and let me out

Amu:G(holds rope and duct tape)

G: uh oh runs and it was Ikuto that gave yoru a pack of tiny chara condoms

Amu:IKUTO, G YOUR BOTH GONNA GET IT NOW (smoke practicaly coming out of her ears and charging at G like a bull)

two hours later

Amu:Please rate and review(muffled screams coming from the closet)bye.

K: Oy...(hears muffled screams) WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?!

Amu:Nothing to get ur panties in a twist, jeeze.


	3. da shower

hey guys K and G here this took forever to write cause k is making me edit it so every detail is perfect im the perfectionist here its like we switch personalities by the way guys me and ikuto are still in the closet we managed to ungag ourselves by the way k is here too but now amu isnt even feeding us listen amu were sorry just let us out please we are dying here and ikuto tried to masturbate help us waaaaaaa.

Amu:ill let you girls out but ikuto since you scarred these poor girls you will be eating nothing but your fingernails and drinking nothing for the next few days so bye bye(locks him in) so girls whats this about chara lemons (holding rope and more ducttape and a fork oh god who gave her the weapon)

K and G:nothing (fingers crossed behind our backs)

Amu:thats what I thought

Ikuto:why amu are you so cruel to me and the girls by the way they do not own anything except characters they make up

G:(walks over and lets him out and takes doornoob off) there no ones is getting locked up agian I hope

* * *

><p><strong>AMU POV<strong>

"WHAT THE FUCK IKUTO"I screamed as cold water hit me "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY ITS SIX IN THE FUCKING MORNING YOU SHITHEAD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING PUTTING ME IN A FUCKING FREEZING SHOWER ARE YOU TRYING TO FREEZE MY ASS OFF SERIOUSLY WHO DOES THAT FOR FUCKS SAKE" he looked to the window but I grabbed yoru and rebel "cant leave without them right good thing my old bird died" I said as I threw them in my old bird cage "why are you so cruel~nya"yoru said I felt bad for the little guy "here have some catnip I always have some for stray cats I see cause I feel like im just seeing ikuto"I said "thank you~nya"yoru said " ikuto your not able to escape now so what are you gonna say now well"ikuto said "well first put some clothes on second I cant believe you just outsmarted me" blushing I put on my usaul a short black leather skirt pink tube top to show off my belly piercing and a black leather jacket with black boots and black thigh highs all ikuto could do was stare then he mumbled something along the lines of wow you really have changed but I let it slip.I slipped and ikuto caught me and then kissed me.

**Ikuto pov**

* * *

><p>I muttered wow you really have changed while thinking (man she looks hot but I wish she hadnt put those clothes on now im going to have to go through so much work on taking them off) I pouted and shes said "if you dont leave before I punish you for leaving me and not calling for 10 fucking years then ill let you have them back"I nodded and she threw them at my face and yoru yelled chara abuse call sara mcglockland.(an I got that from a youtuber lol)<p>

* * *

><p>K and G: sorry its so short but its the middle of the night so ya but hey atleast im not editing this k is aint that right-yeah cause you cant edit shit if your life depended on it-hey no need to be rude just cause your boobs are bigger then mine doesnt mean your all high and mighty<p>

Ikuto: yes chick fight go G

Amu :come on K destroy her

(we stop and look up at them)K and G:uh guys we are like sisters we are only kidding- yeah no need to go all G at a demolition derby- yeah thats right guys and im currently on the market I hate shopping, clothes I hate what other girls love pretty much -and dont get her started on her racing and fighting games dear god.

Ikuto: um ok im out amu dearest wont you join me in the guest room.

Amu: never you perverted baka hentia neko

G:well thats it guys lets go, go on ikuto dont make me get a squirt bottle or pinch your ears.

Ikuto(mouths help me please)


	4. ami's visit

G:ok guys we know we just keep moving without listening to u guys but we write when inspiration hits us kk and if you dont like that then you can go and shove all your shit up your ass and around the corner cuz we do not want to hear it ok

Ikuto:go G show'm whos boss

Amu(drags ikuto by the ear out the door)

ikuto: owowowowow G help me

G and K:NOO not gonna happen go amu

Miki:hey yoru(blushes and hides behind her notepad)

yoru:hey miki G and K do not own anything but the characters they make up.

* * *

><p><strong>AMU POV<strong>

"Ikuto get up your crushing me"I said he was sitting on me due to the fact he is a jack ass and thought it would be funny "not gonna happen my little strawberry"Ikuto said with his infamous smirk then suddenly there was a knock on the door inburst ami and her bff and her bffs boyfriend her bffs name is ceana and ceanas bfs name is kokuro they walked in and ami screamed and ceana and kokuro ended up pulling her down the street screaming that she was gonna kill ikuto"well that was interesting my little strawberry now then are you going to give in or am I going to have to punish you""ok jackass that aint funny and have you not caught on yet im still a virgin I secluded myself so no talked to me I sat alone all the time you baka""oh amu im sorry I shouldnt have said that""its ok ikuto im fine really well I would be if you got off me so I can breath"

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys sorry we had to completely remake this chapter cause it didnt save right and we lost all of it and yeah we will make a super long chapter ok<strong>

**ikuto:you two have a raisins for brain you know that**

**G:I tried to atleast give you a nice side instead of you just being a sex machine ok you baka I should give amu some rope and a whip and see what happens to you or just let ami kill you I swear**

**amu:ikuto doesnt have a heart all he has is a hard dick I swear oh and please can I have some rope and a whip maybe I can make it so he cant use his dick anymore oh that would be nice**

**ikuto:amu dearest why are you so cruel to me I know you want me just give in**

**K:ikuto dont make me use this thing(holds squirt bottle)**


	5. a fun time

hey guys this is gonna be a extra long chapter by the way I already have writers block waaa-G

Ikuto:G your a idiot you dont have writers block your just tired and im horny put those thing together we have the perfect lemon scene

amu:oh no you dont G please have mercy on me

ikuto:its not like she owns us see(rapes amu)didnt you enjoy that

G: you two do some freaky shit and did u have to rape her right in front of me okay people im going to be lending out ikuto and amu to a reveiwer I choose worthy okay so ya return him by the end of the week or he will rape you ok on with the story

k:hey guys wait why are those two naked did he rape her again this time in front of you ikuto you piece of shit get back here

* * *

><p><strong>Amu POV<strong>

I woke up and realized Ikuto was gone it had been two weeks since ami's visit and Ikuto had started to act like a gentleman and it was creeping me out I groaned as I heard the phone ring I picked it up and said

"yes hinamori amu speaking"

"amu hey im so sorry I havent talked to you in forever I called your parents but they always said you couldnt talk"

"utau is that really you oh utau ive missed you so much when are you getting back I want to see you"

"go to your front door"

"okay"I got up and walked to the door phone in hand and opened it what I saw next made me drop my phone and squeal

"utau is that really you"

"yes its really me amu-chan so I heard ikuto is back and staying here where is he I want to go beat him up for all youve been through oh and did he do anything to you I swear if he did"

"no he hasnt utau chan and I havent seen him but lately he has been acting like the perfect gentleman and its creeping me out hes behind me isnt he"

" hello amu koi" ikuto said

"dammit why do you always sneak up on me like that you damn cat"I said as I shoved him away but he just pulled me with him and shut the door in utau's face

"ikuto that was so ru"I stopped talking when he pulled me up against him I could feel his hardness against my stomach I blushed already soaking wet

"amu I need you"Ikuto whispered into my ear and I all I could do was nod he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed he set me down and ripped off my nightgown then he started kisses me passionately he started massaging my breasts and I groaned and said

"please"he smirked that annoying smirk and I went limp I then figured out that he can do anything he wants to me now

* * *

><p>IKUTO POV<p>

I started trailing kisses down her body and I stopped just above her panties before tearing them off then still massaging her breast I flicked her lips with my tongue lappinp at her juices I then I stuck a finger in her and she moaned and then I took out my finger and slid myself up and started kising her agian when she pulled away

"ikuto p-p-please"

"please what"

"fuck me please I need you inside me"

"okay my strawberry"

I positioned myself at her opening and went into her slowly and waited for her to get used to me then I started thrusting tin and out of her slowly and then...

* * *

><p><strong>UTAU POV <strong>

i here moans and whispers from a room and I walk in to see my brother and my best friend fucking I screamed and ran out I heard amu call to me and then a loud moan as I ran out thee door and to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu POV <strong>

I called to utau but moaned when ikuto pulled out of me and then I got up and got dressed and called utau's cell phone number which was on my door but she wouldnt pick up she only ignored my calls

"utau please pick up please I need to talk to you"I hung up and went to bed.

* * *

><p>hey guys g here I had awful writers block so ya hope this is long enough considering I did put a lemon by the way have either of you guys seen amu shes behind me isnt she and she holding something like a weapon or ropeducttape.

k and ikuto nod at the same time

G:aw shit well lets hope I dont die and remember im loaning amu and ikuto out to a reveiwer we choose worthy so ya gotta run(runs away)

amu:get back here I only want to kill you(chases)

k: well thats it for this chapter we dont own anything and we will be starting more stories sooner or later so ya


	6. the beating

G:hey guys im in pain right now so ya im in pain and so im writing fuckin fanfiction I know I know but ive been bored I got nothin to do soooo and the winner of the contest and will be borrowing amu and ikuto for this week iiiiiissss...youll find out at the end im so mean arnt I hehehehe by the way u grammar dude im tryin my hardest here k hasnt been able to edit them and I have dyslexia so yeah bear with me ok by the anyone who says something about spelling or grammar errors can go to hell got that...

ikuto:ok G calm down calm down its okay and on with the story by the way they dont own us(hugs G)

G:(cries into Ikuto's shoulder)

* * *

><p><strong>AMU POV<strong>

I couldnt get ahold of utau well that didnt matter oh ya what day is it shit it september 13th my parents are coming over tomorrow they will freak if Ithey see Ikuto well I better tell him to leave for the day oh well "ikuto come here"I yelled

"yes amu"ikuto purred from behind me while wrapping his hands around my waist.

"i-ikuto stop it I need you to be serious my parents are coming over tomorr"I didnt get to finish my sentence because I had to run to the bathroom and I puked until I was dry heaving

"Amu are you alright"he picked my hair up while I was puking and was now kneeling next to me with a worried expression on his face.

"yes yes im fine I must have ate something bad as I was saying u have to stay out of the house tomorrow until they leave"I said

what if I want to see your mom again and meet your father"

"no you do know they hate you with all their beings because you did that to me"

"im staying and you cant get rid of me"

"fine but dont get in the way and let them do what they want"

"okay okay"

**the next day...**

I woke up to a car pulling into the drive way so I got up and got dressed quickly and when I got downstairs there was ikuto opening the door for my parents

"hey mom hey dad"I said as I went to hug them but my father just pushed me to the ground and punched me while my mom kicked me

"what the hell is wrong with you you little slut you have no friends so dont lie about that hes just your little sex partner isnt he you horny bitch"my dad yelled as I cried and screamed in pain as they beat me then ikuto came over and removed my father and mother and then slapped them both

dont you ever talk to amu that way again or I will have to kill you" he said in a dark tone and gave them a scary look

"why do you give a shit all she is is a little disgusting whore who has no friends and plus you have no right to tell us what we can and cant"he was cut off by ikuto punching him then he was thrown out the door along with his wife.

"amu why didnt you tell me they were like that now if you had told me I couldve stopped it before it started why didnt you tell me they beat you"ikuto said with a hurt look in his eyes

"because I thought you would think I was a broken worthless whore and thtat you might leave me"I said while I broke down curling into a ball and sobbing uncontrollably while ikuto came over and hugged me telling me that it was alright and that he was never gonna leave me alone ever again

"oh amu I would never leave you I cant live without you ok if I had known about this I wouldve been back so much earlier"he whispered into my ear

* * *

><p>G:so what do you guys think if I would love feedback please tell me what you think in a review I do actually read them so please(puppy dog eyes and quivering lip)<p>

Ikuto:oh for gods sake review so I dont have to look at that face anylonger please

Amu: kawiia desu and you baka just shut up

K:(daydreaming about boyfriend and never edits this shit anymore)


	7. shit happens

hey guys I hoped you guys noticed that there will be a new character added and geuss what if you didnt read the entire thing over again got that cuz even a two year old can reconize it I am tired so ya lets get this done and over with I do not own shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AMU POV<strong>

I heard the door so I got off the couch I had been getting weird cravings and puking alot oh shit the next time I go to the store im picking up some pregnancy tests I opened the door and standing there was utau, kukai, yaya, kairi, lulu, nagi my jaw dropped and then I yelled

"where the fuck have you guys been for nine fucking years when I really needed you especially you nagi and rima"I then calmed myself and invited them inside

"ikuto get your lazy ass down here the gang is here to see us and please have clothes on no one needs to see your junk okay"

"okay okay"I heard him yell he then came down in a regular black t shirt and jeans

"hey everybody" he said he was in a black t shirt and blue jeans

"hey ikuto"

"amu chi tadase broke up with me he is apparantly still all about you and he kept saying someday he would get you back from that thieving cat/ikuto and then two weeks ago he broke up with me h-he always told me how to act around you and I had to obey or else he would beat me" Yaya cried

"oh my god yaya im so sorry lets see I need to see what that bastard did to you"I lifted up her shirt and gasp there on her body were deep cut and many bruises"he use to be so kind what happened to him"

"you happened to him amu he loves you you denied him for his enemy thats what made him like that"ikuto said "you can drive any man to insanity"

I broke down and ikuto came over but I ran and ran until I was infront of the store I grabbed a pregnancy test and checked out and ikuto had caught up to me and he looked at the bag grabbed it and opened it

* * *

><p><strong>IKUTO POV<strong>

I saw that she bought a pregnancy test and then it hit me shes must be pregnant after everything that happened oh shit that means im going to be a father wait wait wait hold on she might not even be pregnant she grabbed the bag and ran back home and I followed her when we got back she told all the girls to get their asses upstairs and I had to tell the guys what it was all about

* * *

><p><strong>Amu POV<strong>

okay whats going on and whats in the bag" utau asked I picked the test box out of the bag and they all squealed and then I puked they all jostled to help me but I was done and then I told them to go keep the guys busy while I take the test 15 minutes later she looked and what she saw made her break down the girls came in and saw the answer and went to get the guys ikuto came in and saw the answer and he smiled"amu its okay im not going to leave you or be upset this is a good thing dont worry"

"we will always be here for you amu we arnt leaving you again"everybody stated at the same time"

* * *

><p>hey guys how do you like it and I cant thank you if you dont review u bakas<p>

Ikuto:please do review they feel like they are hated come on people at least comment with stuff for improvements


	8. oh my god

hey guys I locked ikuto and amu in the guest room and I have nothing to really say so ya I dont own anything and on with the story

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto POV<strong>

I was very jumpy now because I didnt want to hurt amu or our child I was nervous everytime she took a step and eventually the girls would kick me out saying its ok she is only a month along so when I was kicked out I would go hang out with the guys and try and keep my mind off amu while brainstorming ways to get back in the house later.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu POV<strong>

the girls and I were designing everything for the baby'room and we were going to have the boys build it all but what we need is is to find out the gender but its to early to tell well we might want to get a doctor appointment to make sure its healthy I got up and called doctor nikaido I made an appointment and told ikuto to iust come in I knew he was outside the door being lonely and sad cause we made sure everything was locked so he couldnt get in "ikuto we have a doctors appointment tomorrow at ten in the moring"

**the next morning...**

we walked into the clinic and we were called in right after we signed in the next ten minutes of questions later we got to the ultra sound and the first thing he said is well looks like your having two beautiful children and we gasped twins oh god...

* * *

><p>hey guys I was singing all day while writing and I have lost my voice so ya that sucks and I have already decided the names and genders of each child from the only person who isnt me and followed and favorited the stiry maybe if u guys leave reviews ill include u guys in the decisions huh well see yah<p> 


	9. tadase that bastard

hey guys my only truly supportive fan gave me the names and genders for the twins so ya thanks to sapphireraynestorm I hope I got that right and im gonna become a beta reader soon so if u got any stories for me to beta test please and I dont own anythingcbut characters I made up so ya fuck my life and onto the story

* * *

><p><strong>AMU POV <strong>

I was flooded with questions as soon as I walked in that why ikuto went around the back oh how I hate that stupid cat I would kill him if he wasnt the future father of my children

"guys I have a announcement about the baby it isnt a baby its babies that right were having twins"

"whats that amazing im so happy for yall" said lulu with nana right beside her Ii hugged her and started crying I had missed them all so much I pulled everyone into the hug and then yelled at ikuto who was trying to sneak up the stairs "get your ass over here or ill beat the shit out of you later got that"he gave me the deer in headlights look and obeyed mumbling about something about how no one ever catches him and that I must me some kind of witch but I ignored it and kept the hug going until everybody except ikuto escaped my grasp and I was just a emotional mess everyone left and left me and ikuto alone we went upstair and cuddled til we both fell alseep

**five months later...**

we had the nursery ready and we were had the clothes and names all picked out apparantly we were having a little boy and girl the girls name would be ireland and the boys would be ichriu and they were just three months from being born and everthing was perfect I was laying on the couch when I heard a bang from the kitchen and thought oh god ran is trying to cook again so I got up and went to the kitchen there standing in the middle of the kitchen was

"tadase oh my god why are you here"

"to take you back of course my pretty dumb little bitch"

I shook my head and ran while screaming"no no never I chose ikuto I will never want you you evil conniving bastard"I ran down the streets to the store and asked if I could use there phone to call my boyfriend becuase I was. being chased by a man who wanted to kidnap me the lady handed me her cell phone I called imuto he said he would be there as soon as possible when tadase burst in a gun in his hand and told everyone to get down or else he would shoot he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me along and into his car and drove off luckily I had a gps in one of my fillings thanks to ikuto just incase something like this happened and know all he had to do is follow the signal on his phone and three hours later of rape in came ikuto who punched tadase and then knocked him out he had three cops kukai's brothers come and take him away on charges of kidnap and rape I was so scared and I felt ikutos arms around me and everything went black...

* * *

><p>im sorry I had to do a cliffy just to keep you guys on your toes just remember ill always do random cliffies got that and please review im thinking about jumping off a four story building becuase you guys dont want to review<p>

k(doesnt notice shit cuz she is still daydreaming about bf and not editing this shit)


	10. what amu is

oh my god what going to happen to amu and ireland and ichrui will the three of them live or die is ikuto going to break down for the first time in his life and actually cry about something omg keep reading to find out and I dont own shit so ya fuck my stupid worthless life

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto POV<strong>

"oh amu im so sorry just dont die on me okay stay strong and dont die I cant live with out you come on please just stay with me keep them alive come on amu we are going to be one big happy family you me ireland and ichrui please just stay with us"I broke down I sobbed and felt so helpless I didnt protect her stupid meeting being the new owner of easter was hard to do when there was your wife who was pregnant im so helpless she cant die she wont die. "i-ikuto is that you" she managed to say before once again passed out I sobbed and said "yes amu its me please come back to me I cant live without you please"

the nurse told me that everything would be fine she just needed alot of rest and relaxation and that visiting hours were over and that I had to leave I just growled and said that I was staying right here and that was final I scared her to death and she let paler than she was when she came in

**two weeks later...**

everything was back to normal and amu was her old self again still pregnant but she was healthy and safe thats what mattered ami came to visit again and this time there was no yelling and dragging but hse did show off her chara a wolf chara named inuyasha(a/n im sorry I just had to I couldnt resist she was so excited about being a auntie that she forgot to ask who their father was and completely forgot about me ceana and whats his name well we all were lookin at the two sister and then once or twice we looked at eachother and roled our eyes they completely forgot about us oy.

* * *

><p>hey guys how did you like it its late dont blame me its about 3:30 in the morning so ya and soon the kids are gonna be born omg cant wait merp kayla still hasnt edited shit and im probably not gonna be updating alot during the week but imma try so ya<p> 


	11. im taking a break

p style="text-align: center;"strongguys im sorry but imma take a break ive beeen over working myself lately hopefully kayla will continue while im gona I just really need to relax and have some me time all be back in three days k see u soon/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strong-gladysstrong/p 


	12. discontinued or review

listen guys until I get more reviews imma still write them just not upload them cuz I need to know if you guys like it to continue it okay and sapphire sorry but this is neccessary for me okay but dont worry just give me your email and ill let you beta each chapter k


	13. he's back

omg I couldnt take three days with out you guys I just miss writing for yous people and on with the story btw I know my chapters are fuckin short I dont got much time on my hands and im going to study abroad but first I have to work four jobs a day and then write this chapter at night I get barely any sleep and I dont want to hear another complaint about my chapters bein to short got it.

* * *

><p><strong>IKUTO POV<strong>

im so happy here I am with my wonderful girlfriend soon to be fiance(hint hint) who has also been carrying my children for 8 months and 2 weeks "amu you okay"I said when she got up

"yes im just going to the bathroom for petes sake"

* * *

><p><strong>AMU POV<strong>

I open the door to the bathroom I heard a gunshot felt I felt a sharp pain in my knee i heard yelling and then it all went black...

when I woke up I felt rope digging into womanhood in between my boobs and binding my arms and legs to a bed I started to struggle

"I wouldnt struggle if I were you amu-koi or else you will hurt yourself and then il have to punish you for it now be a good pet and obey"the voice said I knew who he was instantly

"tadase"

"im going to enjoy you before I get rid of that thieving cats spawn and then you will bare my children instead"he said while pushing the rope off my womanhood and sank his dick deep into me.

"no you will never hurt my children ikuto will come he will save me from you"I say and then moan when his dick rubs against a sweet spot he then starts thrusting harder and faster I start to cry and scream when all of a sudden there is a crash and tadase flies off me and standing there is yaya and rima with a worried ikuto behind them he rushed to me and untied me before I blacked out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima POV<strong>

yaya is beatin the crap out of him maybe I should help her nah ill just watch I lean against the wall and watch as yaya character transforms and uses her giant ass rattle to beat tadase into a fine pulp.

"bastard you deserve to die you hirt me and now youve kidnapped amu and raped her twice ya yourucky your not dead yet you mutherfucker die die die"okay ya yaya is bein a little intense time to call nagi(nagihiko is a police officer)

"yes rima dearest wait a minute is yaya beatin the crap out of someone take a video I need to see this"

"she is beatin up tadase he kidnapped her again and this time raped her but we found them shes safe but tadase not so much get your ass over here and arrest this motherfucker before I get in on it okay"

"yes rima dear"

I hung up and waited for them to get here when I got a call from ikuto saying amu went into labor me and yaya left tadase tied to a chair knocked out and went tothe hospital

* * *

><p><strong>Amu POV<strong>

I was scared one of the twins was turned the wrong way so they have to do a c section then I apparantly went into shock but when I came to there was ikuto and the others ikuto with two babies one with a pink blanket the other with a blue blanket my babies my children ikuto noticed I was awake and came over and handed them to me

"what are there names"everyone asked

"Ireland for the girl and Ichiru for the boy"

* * *

><p>well guys what do u think btw ikuto and amu are back hehehe hello you two<p>

Amu ikuto:why did you send us away grr I hate u

g:hehehe well you are going to luna sorry forgot the numbers in your name but ya you know who you are you get ikuto and amu for the week bye guys

(amu and ikuto are dragged away screaming and swearing at g)


End file.
